When a destination is set, a conventional navigation device searches a route to the destination referring to map data and guides a user to arrive at the destination.
However, time restrictions on the road (traffic restrictions which vary travel time on the route) are not taken into account when searching the route to the destination. Therefore, it is sometimes the case for example that a search result consists of travel on a one-way road in a direction contrary to the permitted direction.
This situation will result in display of a route along which travel is not actually possible.
Since the conventional navigation device is constituted as above, although it is possible to search a route to a destination, the problem arises that a route along which travel is not actually possible is displayed since time restrictions on roads are not taken into account.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a navigation device capable of displaying route along which travel is actually possible.